


don't sugarcoat it (cause you'll eat that too)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codependency, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Polyamorous Pack, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shared Trauma, They all end up together, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Boss, Thor and James are outside,” Friday tells him, “The God of Thunder made it rain for him.”“What?” Tony blinks, “pull up the surveillance feed, Friday.”Tony watches as Thor gestures wildly above his head and another crack of lightning forks over the tower. Barnes bends over, clutching his stomach, his teeth gleaming ghostly white in the dark as he laughs and laughs.“Did he just— ” Tony asks.“Thor just drew a penis in the sky with lightning, Boss,” Friday sighs.(Feelings complicate things for their tentative coexistence post-Thanos)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tony’s passed out on the table in his lab when Friday’s voice blasts through the speakers, loud enough to kick his heart into hyper speed and rouse the blond god napping across from him. Thor lets out a startled shout, kicks Tony’s roller chair with a flailing leg and sends the dark-haired alpha toppling to the floor.

“Sorry,” Thor sticks his head out over the edge of the table and apologizes. Tony blinks up at him blearily and groans. He doesn’t remember exactly when they’d passed out discussing the blueprints to New Asgard. Tony runs a hand over his face and sits up.

“Where’s the fire, Friday?” He asks, pulling a pencil out of his hair with a frown.

“Boss, it’s Mr. Barnes,” She says after a pause and Tony feels his heart sink with dread.

)-(

They find Barnes barricaded in the bathroom on his and Steve’s floor. It’s temporary, Tony keeps reassuring himself. He’s just doing his part after the whole Thanos thing completely wrecked Wakanda and Barnes’ shed. The flock of goats had apparently survived, according to T’Challa. Tony had seen Barnes Skyping with the animals a few days ago, when Steve had first flown in to help with the repairs. Why he’d left Barnes in New York Tony had no clue.

“Do you want me to talk to him instead?” Thor asks considerately. Tony had told him about the whole parent-assassination debacle over _a lot_ of alcohol that first night they managed to get everyone back, including Barnes, from Thanos’s snap.

“Yeah, I think that’s a pretty good idea,” Tony swallows. Thor pats him on the arm and knocks on the door while Tony retreats a couple of steps away to watch. Thor’s changed quite a bit after losing an eye and Asgard. He’s quieter now, laughs a lot less, and when Thor thinks no one’s watching, he gets that vacant, far-away look Tony’s come to associate with seeing on a person who has lost far more than they can fathom.

“James, may I come in?” Thor asks politely. Tony knows Barnes likes Thor more than him. Since Thor cut his hair, he looks even more like Steve Rogers, and Barnes _loves_ Rogers. Everyone knows that, even the little raccoon that Tony had briefly met during the Wakanda cleanup. Barnes had given him his gun for free.

“No, go away,” Comes the muffled unhappy reply.

“Is he in any physical pain?” Tony asks Friday when the door remains firmly shut.

“Not exactly, but Mr. Barnes is experiencing pre-heat symptoms,” Friday finally says just as the door cracks open a smidge and one of Barnes’ huge blue eyes peer out at Thor, who catches one whiff of him and backs off immediately, hands pressed discretely over his tenting crotch and face rapidly turning scarlet.

They are the only two people at the tower at the moment, two alphas. Just great. How is this his life?

“Ok, Friday, ramp up the air filtering system on this floor up to max,” Tony says and pulls out his StarkPhone. “I need to consult a doctor.”

)-(

Strange’s brief consultation ends with the three of them standing awkwardly out on the terrace. Thor’s still half-hard from what little Tony can see. He himself had caught a brief whiff of Barnes’ scent. It’s different from the two omegas Tony’s smelled before, stronger and headier. Omegas are rare nowadays, but none has affected Tony in this way before. He hates the instinctive stirring in his lower abdomen. Strange, the smug bastard, is unaffected, which is completely unfair.

“How are you doing that? Are you a freaking eunuch?" Tony gestures at his crotch with a grimace. Strange smiles thinly and winks, “I’m a Jedi, Stark.”

“Fuck you,” Tony rolls his eyes, folding his hands over his chest.

“You wish,” The other dark haired alpha says, “anyhow, I gave him a concentrated dose of hormones to offset the impending heat. It should take a few days to cycle through his system. I assume by then that his partner will be back?”

“Yeah, Rogers should be back by then,” Tony exhales in relief, “thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Glad I could help,” Strange nods curtly, his sharp gaze flickering to Thor, “you should get him some ice for that, Stark.”

)-(

Because Thor is the living embodiment of a fluffy golden retriever who doesn’t know how to refuse anything, Tony shamelessly sets him all the tasks of checking on Barnes. _Just to make sure he hasn’t died or something_, he tells himself as he retreats back to the safety of his lab and picks back up the 4D schematics to the new Asgardian palace they plan to build in Norway. Tony’s short, polite conversation with Steve had ended with the Captain promising to return as soon as possible.

Something bright flashes outside Tony’s window, and when he glances up, distracted, he finds a sheet of rain blurring the clear glass. The rumble of thunder comes second after. Friday had not mentioned any thunderstorms that morning.

“What’s going on?” Tony asks his AI.

“Boss, Thor and James are outside,” Friday tells him, “The God of Thunder made it rain for him.”

“What?” Tony blinks, “pull up the surveillance feed, Friday.”

Thor and Barnes are indeed outside, both soaked to the bone. Barnes’ curly hair is plastered flat to his head and they both look like drowned rats. Tony watches as Thor gestures wildly above his head and another crack of lightning forks over the tower. Barnes bends over, clutching his stomach, his teeth gleaming ghostly white in the dark as he laughs and laughs.

“Did he just— ” Tony asks.

“Thor just drew a penis in the sky with lightning, Boss,” Friday sighs. Tony presses a hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised snort. Idiots, the both of them.

“Do you have audio?” He asks instead, his thumb tracing over the shape of Barnes’ smile.

“No, Boss.”

“Ah, ok,” Feeling strangely disappointed, he watches as Thor clumsily pirouette like a ballerina in the rain.

It looks pretty slippery out there, so Tony’s not surprised when he tries to make a fancier move and looses his footing instead. The God of Thunder goes down as a booming clap of thunder sounds in the distance. Barnes rushes to his side and drops down onto his knees over the blond alpha’s prone form. Thor rolls over and flashes him a thumbs up and a wide grin, but he doesn’t attempt to get up. Instead, Tony watches tensely as the man reaches out a hand and cups the nape of Barnes’ neck. He smiles softly when the omega does not push him away. They are still staring at each other when Tony gets unsteadily to his feet and makes his way to the elevator, his heart pounding in his throat.

By the time he reaches Rogers’ floor, they’re both standing inside and dripping copious amounts of rain water onto Steve’s wooden floor. Thor’s smile fades a little when he sees Tony, but he does not take his hand away from the back of Barnes’ neck. Barnes stops mid-laugh and turns to stare cautiously at the dark-haired alpha that has just appeared without warning.

Tony stares back, suddenly feeling cripplingly alone.

“It’s raining,” He states the obvious, feeling like his clever tongue has swollen to three times its usual size. Barnes’ lips lift a little as his eyes light up.

“Yeah, Thor made it happen,” He says tentatively, still watching Tony with those wet, blue eyes.

Strangely, Tony can still somehow smell him from across the room. The billionaire clears his throat and says, “you should go take a hot shower before you catch a cold, Barnes.”

Barnes doesn’t move.

“Go on,” Thor nudges him gently, and only then, does he start moving, barefoot and silent, leave wet footprints on the ground as he rounds the couch and moves within touching distance of Tony. He clenches his fists and holds his breath until the bathroom door clicks shut softly after Barnes. Thor’s expression is still fond as he wipes a hand over his short hair, standing in wet spikes and dripping rainwater down his temple.

“What were you thinking? He’s with Steve, you know that,” Tony says, feeling a rush of vindictive satisfaction as the blond alpha’s shoulders sag with guilt.

“Apologies, Tony,” Thor says, biting his lip and looking away, “it’s been a while since I had any contact with someone not trying to kill me. I got a little carried away.”

“Did you kiss him?” Tony demands, frowning.

Thor eyes him for a second before saying slowly, “it’s in the surveillance, isn’t it?”

)-(

Tony doesn’t check the surveillance.

Instead, he digs out the old film projector and the pile of ancient film tapes from his Malibu resort. He’s pretty drunk when he gets to the black and white recording of his dad and Barnes in his neat sergeant’s uniform. He’s laughing helplessly as a young Howard Stark tries and fails to coax him into dancing with him. They’re in a bar somewhere, if Tony has to guess. There’s no audio.

“Fuck you,” He says to the smiling omega on the screen and takes a long swig from the expensive bottle of wine.

Tony’s half-hard when he passes out in front of the projector.

He doesn’t recall crawling into bed but he wakes up in his bedroom six hours later, blissfully rested and feeling better than he’s felt in a long time. Since Thanos and the painful breakup with Pepper, he hasn’t actually slept in his bed much. Yawning, Tony rolls over happily and mashes his face into the sun-warm pillow. _God, it smells divine,_ he thinks as he grinds his morning wood into the soft sheets.

“Boss, incoming call from Steve Rogers,” Friday says, ruining the mood.

Sighing, Tony lifts himself up onto his elbows. “Tell him to leave a message, Friday. I need coffee before I can deal with Rogers.”

* * *

“Need some help?” The deep voice asks behind him.

Bucky has become familiar with that voice over the past few weeks at Stark’s tower. He catches Thor’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. The God of Thunder smiles, his mismatched eyes crinkling at the corners. Bucky looks forlornly at the hairband and few strands of brown locks lying in the white porcelain sink that he’d pulled out in his frustration and nods wordlessly.

The first few days in Wakanda, when he’d requested the removal of his metal arm, Steve had been the one who’d helped with tying up his long hair. Bucky had initially thought about cutting it all off, but the idea of slipping back into the appearance of the James Buchanan Barnes from the 1930s had been physically nauseating. That James Barnes did not have the blood of hundreds of innocent people on his hands, that James Barnes was innocent, pure. So, he’d kept the hair. After he’d been cleared of the Winter Soldier programming, the village children had helped keep things manageable. They’d loved braiding random bits of grass and flowers into his long, relatively straight hair, which had been so different from their own dark tight curls. But now, without Steve or his kids, it was next to impossible to pull his hair into anything more than a lopsided pigtail.

Thor’s fingers are surprisingly gentle when they card through his hair, the soft ghostly pressure sending goosebumps rising across the bare skin of his neck. Thor exhales softly behind Bucky. It should be an easy task, a short and simple ponytail at most. But Thor’s fingers linger as they part the brown strands, shaping them into a less chaotic form. Bucky realizes it is the beginnings of a braid. He chances a quick glance up at the mirror. Thor’s expression is one of mild concentration, his gaze glued to the task. He does not notice Bucky studying him. Like this, the God of Thunder almost looks exactly like Steve.

He’d made that embarrassing mistake of confusing the two of them when he’d first come back from that empty dark void. Ears still ringing and vision blurred, Bucky had reached out to the vaguely Steve-like figure without thinking and in the heat of the moment, Thor had embraced him back, his fingers shaking and hot tears smearing against Bucky’s smooth cheek. It had been easy to mask his mistake at the time, but their little moment in the rain last night, well, that would be more difficult to explain.

“There, all done,” Thor suddenly says, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts. He turns the shorter omega slightly to the side and points to the surprisingly neat braid that had been subtly added to his ponytail.

“Do you like it?” Thor asks when Bucky leans in close to inspect his new hair accessory.

“Yes,” He decides with a faint smile. “Thank you.”

Thor grins back, sunnily and almost too bright to look at. “Breakfast?”

Bucky nods and follows him out into the living room. Thor starts pulling out eggs from the fridge.

“You know, you don’t have to do everything Stark tells you to do,” Bucky says in the silence between them. The blond alpha pauses, “what do you mean?”

Bucky meets Thor’s confused gaze. “I know he keeps sending you over to check on me because Steve’s not here and he can’t stand the sight of me. I mean, I wouldn’t blame him, not with what happened.” It’s the longest sentence he’s said since stepping foot inside Stark Tower.

Thor puts the cracked eggshells on the counter and asks, “you think I’m doing this out of obligation?”

“Aren’t you?” Bucky can’t help but ask.

“No,” Thor says simply and starts whisking the eggs. Bucky doesn’t try to pursue the subject further. The mouthwatering scent of warm food soon fills the air between them, and when Thor sneaks a handful of chocolate chips into his mouth instead of adding it to the pancake batter, Bucky finds himself smiling again.

“Tony didn’t send me this morning,” Thor tells him.

“Ok,” Bucky replies.

They are steadily demolishing the food when Stark arrives without warning, the slide of the elevator doors almost completely silent, but it does not escape Bucky’s sharpened senses. The overwhelming stench of booze and sweat is gone and Stark looks semi-presentable this morning, his hair still damp from a recent shower. For a moment, that oddly angry look Bucky had seen on his face last night resurfaces, the same exact one he’d worn when he’d come rushing onto the floor to find Thor and Bucky dripping wet and still laughing.

Then, the dark-haired alpha clears his throat and turns to Thor without looking at Bucky, “I figured out a better design for the bridge you wanted yesterday.”

“Ah, gratitude, my friend,” Thor smiles before adding, “have you eaten yet?”

Stark’s jaw clenches silently at the words. There’s a half-full plate with some leftover eggs and pancakes. Bucky pushes it toward him, not sure whether Stark would actually accept it. There’s a pregnant pause before Stark trudges over like he’s a man headed for the gallows and takes a reluctant seat opposite Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot I still had this thing open...

Steve, the idiot, loses his passport in an airport in Dubai. The Embassy tells Tony it’s going to take a while despite his pressuring, but at least Steve’s living in style on Tony’s limitless credit cards. Gold toilets and whatnot. He asks Happy to send a private jet, but paperwork takes time now. After the Thanos incident, countries are more weary about non-sanctioned last-minute international travel.

He’s just not sure how to break the news to Barnes, who is starting to spend a worryingly large percent of his waking hours with Thor. Tony tells Friday to keep an eye on the two and tries to keep the brunet omega out of his mind. He fails miserably, and ends up caving in halfway through the day and pulling up the surveillance to the rooftop garden where Barnes is sitting in the grass with Thor, both of them wearing jeans and soft cotton shirts in the early autumn chill. Friday has the audio this time, but Tony stubbornly refuses to be a part of whatever this thing developing between Barnes and Thor is.

“Sir, Mr. Barnes’s blood works indicate he will need a heavier dose of hormones in two days to keep his cycle at bay,” Friday says in that artificial clipped voice. “Shall I contact Dr. Strange for you?”

“No,” He sighs, putting down the tablet and massaging his eyes. Tony had texted Stephen earlier and the man had flat-out refused to up the dosage.

_You should be thanking me for refusing, Stark,_ Strange had written._ If he ever wants to have children in the future._

The Winter Soldier with child was a baffling idea. Someone as terrifying as the former assassin, his sharp edges rounded and softened by the prospect of a new life growing inside of him. Barefoot, blue eyed, and looking at Tony—

He hisses at the sudden burst of pain. The flame from the mini-blowtorch Tony had been playing with had skirted across his exposed knuckles, leaving a white patch of scorched skin. It’s already starting to blister under his annoyed gaze.

“Stark?”

He’s still cursing under his breath when the elevator door to the R&D floor slides open to reveal Thor and Barnes.

“Friday said you had something to tell us,” Thor prompts, guiding the shorter man out of the elevator.

“You’re hurt.”

It takes Tony a few stunned seconds to realize that had come from Barnes. His traitorous heart skips a beat, but Tony grits his teeth, avoids the omega’s worried gaze, and shakes his head.

“I’m fine.”

The back of his hand feels like its on fire. Tony should probably put it under some cold water. He just has to tough it out until the annoying new love birds leave.

“It’s going to get infected,” Thor says disapprovingly, “where is your medicine cabinet, Stark?”

“Two floors up,” Friday explains before Tony can stop her. He scowls at them both when Thor makes his way to the stairs after telling the rest of them to stay put. The door slams shut behind him, leaving Tony and Barnes standing alone in uncomfortable silence.

“Your alpha’s probably not going to be here for another week. The idiot lost his passport in the middle east, and the US Embassy is overloaded with processing as it is,” Tony says, migrating toward the cabinet where he keeps his hard liquor in the lab. Might as well rip the band-aid off now and get it over with.

“Steve?” Barnes asks after a pause.

“You got another alpha I’m not aware of?” Tony takes a deep drink from his glass and lifts one to Barnes in a silent offer.

“He’s not,” The omega says, taking the scotch. They’re close enough for Tony to smell him, and it’s as heady as the first time he’d caught a whiff of Barnes.

_What on Earth is wrong with Tony?_

“What do you mean?” Despite Tony’s animosity toward the man who had killed his parents, his curiosity gets to the better of him.

“We haven't…” Barnes bites his lower lip and looks down, “Steve’s never said anything about it, and there was never a right time to bring up the subject.”

“You want him to,” He frowns at the omega. They’ve gotten within touching distance during the span of the painfully short and awkward conversation, but Tony’s not sure who is the one trying to shuffle closer.

“I don’t know what I want anymore,” Barnes admits, shifting restlessly on his feet. He lets out a soft laugh, “can you imagine the public backlash if we end up together?”

“Who, you and me?” The teasing words slip from Tony’s mouth before the adult part of his brain can stop them. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I have the best PR team on the planet.”

“What?” Alarm flashes in Barnes’s blue eyes, the tips of his ears flushing under Tony’s gaze. It’s strangely satisfying making him blush. The primitive alpha in Tony purrs.

He clears his throat and takes a small step back, “Sorry. That was inappropriate to joke about. The PR team services extend to anyone you intend to fuck, by the way.”

“You don’t have to,” Barnes frowns at him, his expression serious, “after everything I’ve done, you had every right to hate me. Have.”

“I know,” Tony grimaces, flexing his injured hand and grimacing at the spark of pain. He lifts his burned knuckles to his mouth, another disgusting habit he’d picked up from being a dysfunctional toddler masquerading as an adult man. But before his lips can touch the blistering skin, Barnes’s hand stops him.

“Don’t, saliva’s not going to help,” He says, lashes kissing the smooth skin of his face as he glances down at the wound. “Then why are you being nice to me?”

_They’re too close,_ Tony thinks sluggishly, panic starting to set in.

_Why was Thor taking so goddamn long?_

“I’m not,” Tony grits out.

“You’re letting me live here rent-free,” He points out, “you called a doctor for me. Fixed my arm when it broke down.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

Oh, but he did.

“I see,” Barnes murmurs. He lets go of Tony. “For Steve then?”

“No.” Tony doesn’t really know why. He just knows something’s changed in all of them after Thanos, and all the hate and anger he’s clung onto just feels…less potent now.

And he aches.

“I’m scared,” Tony admits into the heavy air between them.

Barnes looks at him, meets Tony’s eyes without an ounce of judgement. “Of what?”

“That I want to forgive you, that I already have,” He bites out, the words bitter, “even if you don’t need it.”

“Who says I don’t need it?” Barnes’s voice wavers, “I just never thought you would give it. You really don’t have to, Tony.”

It’s the first time he’s called Tony by his first name.

“I told you before,” The Winter Soldier says solemnly, “I can’t possibly atone for what I did to Howard and Maria. My life is yours for the taking.”

Tony exhaled through his teeth, frustrated. “I don’t want your life, Barnes.”

“What do you want?”

Tony doesn’t know what makes him surge forward and close the distance between them. He can blame it on the alcohol, but they both know he’s not drunk when he threads the fingers of his injured hand through Barnes’s soft brown hair and kisses him in a bruising combination of teeth and pent-up arousal. The omega lets out a muffled noise of surprise that Tony drinks down desperately, his other hand drawing Barnes flush against his front and caging him against the nearest work bench.

The sound of a door slamming startles them apart. Tony staggers back guiltily, his eyes landing on the shocked God of Thunder. Barnes stares resolutely at the floor in front of him, his cheeks crimson and expression blank.

“I, uh, I need to clear my head,” Tony wipes a hand shakily over his mouth and retreats before either of them can fully come to their senses. He doesn’t want to be within ax range when Thor’s brain finally comprehends what Tony had just done. He really doesn't need a repeat performance of their first encounter (along with Steve) all those years back, although Tony's suit and tech nowadays could probably give Thor a decent run for his money. 

“Tony,” Barnes starts cautiously.

“Don’t,” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry. That was, I don’t know what that was.”

With the nano-suit spreading across his chest and limbs, Tony shoves his way onto the terrace and takes off into the clear sky, Barnes’s taste still lingering in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are still at the mutual crush phase, but everyone else thought they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting long, so I moved the smut to the next one. Apologies!

**Four Days Prior**

He really is like the sun, Bucky thinks as they sit across from each other in the small restaurant. The morning light cast Thor’s edges in gold, highlighting each strand of hair on his head and the blue in his eyes, which are staring at Bucky with barely contained excitement as he holds up the piece of sushi with the wad of spicy green paste on top.

“Ah,” Thor gestures for him to open his mouth.

He surprisingly good at welding the pair of chopsticks that keep slipping out of Bucky’s metal hand. He feels his cheeks heat up. There are people watching them, including the Japanese chief that had introduced himself as one of Thor’s close acquaintances.

Bucky parts his lips and allows the God of Thunder to place the sushi in his mouth. The kick of the wasabi is like nothing he’s ever had before. He chews under everyone’s expectant gaze and swallows before lifting a thumbs-up as his final verdict. Thor grins, brimming with such simple happiness that Bucky loses his train of thought for a split second like a starstruck fool. Then, the man that looks so similar to Steve reaches over and thumbs away the spot of soy sauce from the corner of Bucky’s lips like they’ve known each other for years.

“There’s more I want to show you,” Thors tells him, expression fond.

)-(

He likes Thor.

Spending time with him doesn’t make the crippling guilt of his very existence resurface like it does with Steve or Tony. Bucky hasn’t smashed the man’s face in with his metal fist atop a burning helicarrier or killed one or both of his parents.

They waste the afternoon trying out samples from various food trucks scattered around the city. The ice cream truck doesn’t accept credit cards, so Thor pulls out a wad of crumpled dollar bills and shiny coins from his back pocket, and crouches down to count out the correct amount on the greasy sidewalk with Bucky’s help. He still has trouble figuring out Earth money some times. Bucky gets pumpkin pie, which is nauseatingly sweet, so Thor swaps his green tea one with him and happily finishes the cone.

Bucky loves the tiny donut place Thor tells him Tony swears by. They get a dozen extra for the man on their way back to the tower. His face feels hot from laughing so much. Thor beams every time he manages to pull any reactions from Bucky.

He’s writing a note for Stark to put on their community fridge when the man wanders onto the floor in a ripped henley, still talking to the fierce redheaded lady he used to date. Bucky stops dead in his tracks and meets Tony’s brown eyes.

There’s always a war of emotions behind them every time he looks at Bucky.

“Friend Tony!” Thor calls out smoothly, one large warm hand settling over Bucky’s ribs and grounding him as he’s pulled against the alpha’s side, “we brought you fried dough!”

“From Aggies?” His expression carefully smooths out as he hangs up the call and wanders over to them and peers into the box. A strand of brown hair falls over his forehead and Bucky has the overwhelming urge to reach out and card his fingers through Stark’s hair. Howard’s son lifts an eyebrow at them and asks, “using my card?”

“Always,” Thor’s smile is full of teeth as he whisks out the black credit card with an exaggerated flourish.

Tony laughs around the mouthful of donut, his eyes sparkling like liquid honey under the kitchen light.

“We’re making dinner,” Bucky blurts out, his tongue clumsy over the words as the two alphas turn their attention back to him, “you should join us.”

Stark seems like he genuinely contemplates the idea before heaving a quiet sigh and saying, “I’m running a time-sensitive experiment upstairs.”

“Right, sorry.” Bucky swallows and looks away.

“Do not worry. We shall leave you a plate!” Thor vows, clapping a hand over his massive chest.

Tony’s eyes are still on Bucky when he murmurs, “thanks.”

Then, without another word, he turns and heads to the elevator.

* * *

**Present**

It’s a coward’s move, hightailing it out of the tower for over two days after making that dick move on Barnes without asking for permission first. Friday’s attempts to coax him out of the hotel room are met with stubborn silence. Tony passes the time by ordering room service and binging all seasons of Downton Abbey. He’s opening a second bottle of wine when Friday sends an alert to his phone. Tony looks down and feels his blood pressure skyrocket.

_Hydra attack on Avengers Tower._

“Thor?” Tony asks, conflicted on whether he even needs to help. It’s not as if he can do more damage than Stormbreaker.

“It appears that they are after Mr. Barnes, sir,” Friday says. “My records show that you promised Captain Rogers you would keep James safe in his absence.”

He grimaces at the hint of accusation in his AI’s flat voice.

“Fine,” Tony sighs and activates his suit.

)-(

Tony realizes as soon as he lands on the destroyed 61st floor that their biggest problem is not Hydra. It’s Thor and Barnes. He can smell them past the Iron Man suit’s advanced filtration system.

Rut and heat syncing together, and the adrenaline amplifying the reaction.

A booming clap of thunder sounds above the tower. Tony kicks aside a limp Hydra agent and flies out onto the streets of New York. He spots a small figure in the distance, silver arm flashing as he cuts through the enemy. Thor is a few feet off, crackling lightning leaping off of his skin, both eyes glowing inhumanly in his snarling face.

“Shit,” Tony hisses, dread settling in the pit of his stomach along with arousal.

_Really bad time to try and steal the Winter Soldier from under their noses,_ he thinks as he blasts two men with his cannons, Tony’s inner alpha roaring its approval.

“Stark, get him out of here,” Thor yells at him, incinerating an entire squad of soldiers with a bolt of lightning.

Gritting his teeth, Tony nabs the startled Winter Soldier around the waist and lifts off into the air. Barnes twists madly in his grip, one long leg snaking around Tony’s waist. He lands awkwardly on the roof and nearly loses his footing as the omega in Tony arms squirms restlessly against him. He smells insanely good, and the full extend of Barnes’s heat hits Tony like a brick wall when he unseals his helmet.

Gloved fingers grip Tony’s ruffled hair, sending pinpricks of pain along his scalp as Barnes smashes their mouths together. He groans, rutting his hips madly against the general vicinity of Tony’s crotch.

“You’re not…thinking clearly, Barnes,” Tony breathes in between the biting kisses. He should push the omega away. Barnes surely doesn’t feel the same way for Tony as he does for Steve or Thor. It’s just the heat and battle adrenaline making him do this.

“Tony,” There’s no fear in his blue eyes when he pulls back and meets Tony’s concerned gaze. His pupils are so blown Tony can hardly make out the thin ring of blue. Barnes frowns and touches the streak of silver at Tony’s temple, “your hair is softer than I imagined.”

“You what?” He sucks in a sharp breath, hand settling involuntarily on the distracting swell of Barnes’s ass.

Tony doesn’t get an answer, just more insistent, open-mouthed kisses that he reluctantly returns until Thor slams down on the ground next to them and punches a shallow crater in the thick concrete. He’s still crackling with lightning.

“Dead?” Tony manages to squeeze past the omega sucking on his face.

“All of them,” Thor nods.

“One or both of you, in me, now,” Barnes commands suddenly, fisting their collars and dragging the alphas close. Tony chokes on air. Thor’s smile darkens as he throws the squirming Winter Soldier over his shoulder and marches inside the tower.

“Thor, hey, we can’t just—” Tony rushes after them, heart pounding in his chest.

)-(

It’s next to impossible to keep his train of thought.

“Drink this first,” Tony says, shoving a cold bottle of water at him and wriggling out of the chokehold that the omega had put him in once he finally caught up to the them on Tony’s floor of all places. Barnes squirms, letting out an unhappy whine when the brunet alpha forcefully steps between Thor and him. Tony shoves the God of Thunder. Thor doesn’t budge much, but he also doesn’t smack Tony, so he’ll count that as a win.

“How are you this calm right now?” Thor asks, disbelief coloring his deep voice. There are little lightning sparks running restlessly across his skin, and Tony can still spot the inhuman glow lingering in his electric blue eyes.

“Do I look fucking calm to you, Thor?” Tony points to the obvious tent between his legs where his dick is hard enough to drill concrete. “Look, I’ve been through this. It gets wet and messy, so you need to be hydrated, Barnes. Drink that water.” He hisses in discomfort and jogs over to the fridge, “someone’s gotta act like the grownup in this fucked up group, and unfortunately, Rogers isn’t here right now.”

“Trust me, he’s not the adult either,” Still scowling, Barnes tips his head back and drains the slim bottle of water in a few large gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing forcefully with each swallow.

Tony tries not to think about how he’d look with those plush lips wrapped around his hard cock. The omega meets his eyes and deliberately sucks his lower lip in between his teeth. Tony’s grip tightens around the fridge door as he pitches his voice low, more commanding than he usually prefers, “go take a shower.”

Barnes lets out a distressed whine, the empty plastic bottle crumpling in his frustrated fingers.

“Tony,” He says, blue eyes wet and pleading. It deals a heavy blow on Tony’s iron control over his rebelling instincts.

Thor’s hungry gaze darts between them, but they are in Tony’s home, his territory, so he stays put and defers to the other alpha for guidance. But not for long, if his aggressive scent is any indication.

“No,” Tony decides, grimacing internally, “Go. Thor and I need to talk first.”

“About what?” The lights overhead flicker madly as Thor stalks over to him after Barnes slams the door to Tony’s bedroom and private bath shut with an angry bang.

Tony splashes some cold water over his face and neck, thinking hard, “We need to clear this with Rogers.”

“Why? They’re not together,” Thor snaps, “James told me he kissed that SHIELD woman a while back.”

“Look, I don’t want another Germany incident on my hands again,” Tony screws his eyes shut and digs out his phone with unsteady fingers to text Steve.

“I’m not you, Stark,” The blond god dismisses, sparks skittering across his skin, “I can take him.”

“Thanks, big man,” Tony scowls at him, taking a step back, “but I’m not doing this for Steve, not entirely.” He glances at the shut door, and Thor follows his gaze, “They may not officially be together, but Barnes cares a great deal for Rogers.”

“Very well. For James’s sake,” Thor takes a deep breath and exhales restlessly, “you never make things easy for yourself, do you Stark?”

“What can I say? I’m a masochist,” Tony flashes him a tired smile. “I’ll be waiting for my ‘thank you, Tony’ once the rut haze leaves that tiny caveman brain of yours.”

Thor laughs, opening his mouth to return the insult when Tony’s phone rings and Steve’s profile picture pops up on the transparent screen.

“Wanna do the honors?”

“No, it’s all yours,” Thor says, bouncing on his toes despite his erection.

Tony grimaces and answers the call. It takes them a ridiculously short amount of time to explain the situation.

“Are you upset?” Tony asks. There’s loaded silence from the other end for a long while. He can almost taste Steve’s simmering rage.

“Does it matter if I am?” Comes the hollow reply.

_Not really, unless you learn how to teleport in the next five minutes,_ Tony thinks, but he keeps quiet.

“If Bucky wants you, who am I to stop him?”

Tony meets Thor’s gaze and chews his lip.

“I trust you, both of you,” Steve says finally, “just…be gentle with him.”

“Happy should arrive soon with the private jet,” Tony tells Steve as his bedroom door opens. The rest of the words die in his throat. Thor growls under his breath, hands clenching into tight fists at his sides.

“Hang up the phone, Stark,” He says.

Tony does.

“You two done chatting?” He can hear the hint of Brooklyn in Barnes’s voice, impatience cutting through the usual courtesy he directs at Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony whispers as he rounds the kitchen island.


	4. Chapter 4

_He smells delicious, _Bucky thinks dazedly as the warm heavy body presses him down into the soft silk sheets. The bed smells like Stark, but it's the God of Thunder laying hot wet kisses along his neck, Thor's golden beard rough against his sensitive skin. The other alpha's not in the room, and Bucky should ask where Tony's gone off to, but his head feels like it's stuffed with cotton candy and coherent thoughts are hard to hold onto.

"Still good?" Thor rumbles against his cheek, pulling back to meet Bucky's eyes.

He feels safe like this, caged under Thor's bulk and hidden from the world. Bucky hasn't felt safe in a long, long while. He runs his fingers over the faded scars under Thor's right eye and nods. The alpha smiles, bright and happy, and Bucky's heart does a funny little dance in his ribcage as their mouths meet again. He cries out quietly when a large calloused hand slides beneath the band of his underwear, past his straining erection, and—

Thor skims his knuckles over the weeping slit of his cunt, and Bucky aches.

"Please, I need it," He breathes into the god's ear, teething impatiently on the soft lobe. Thor groans, the sound vibrating between them. Energy crackles along his bare shoulders and Bucky hisses as the sparks touch his skin. They'd ripped Thor's shirt off in the tussle to the bed and he's gloriously naked against Bucky's sensitive body. He pops the button over Thor's jeans with his metal hand and bites his lip at the large angry cock bobbing between the alpha's thick thighs.

It looks like a medieval weapon, but in a good way. Bucky tells Thor as much. The blond god laughs, and Bucky swallows his amusement between open-mouthed kisses. Thor flings the jeans over his shoulder and settles between his eagerly spread knees.

Bucky's so wet and ready it doesn't even hurt when the huge head slips past his outer folds, slick coating Thor's cock and smoothing the way. The hot, sore ache in his abdomen amplifies as the alpha slides home. A high, shocked sound punches its way out of Bucky's lungs at the first deep thrust. He's not ready for the lightning sparks of pleasure that tap-dance their way up his spine. Thor grunts, his breath hitching as Bucky flutters around him, muscle rippling uncontrollably.

"Was that a—?"

"Yes," He gulps when the white dots dissipate and he sees the startled but slightly smug look on Thor's face. Bucky flushes hotly. "You're massive and I've never had heat sex, what did you expect?"

"Oh, I am your first?"

"Hmm," Bucky nuzzles the side of his face and squirms on the dick he's speared open on.

"I will make it a memorable experience then, my love," The God of Thunder vows, flashing him a devious grin and wrapping those huge hands around Bucky's waist. He cants his hips up and pushes in. Bucky squeals, legs spasming. Thor presses a kiss to his wet temple, "deep breathes, Bucky."

He's not sure when the last orgasm ends and the next begins. Thor keeps up the brutal thrusts, and Bucky clings to him, clawing his human fingers down the alpha's broad back when it becomes too much. It's satisfying in a way that is hard to describe. He yowls when Thor pulls out mid-orgasm, manhandles Bucky onto his back, and shoves back in. It's somehow even deeper this way and he's clenching down two thrusts in, slick squirting uncontrollably all over Tony's destroyed sheets.

"I'm close," Thor warns him after a while. Bucky's lost. He doesn't know how long they've been at it. He just nods dumbly, tears streaming down his flushed sweaty face as the blond alpha hitches his legs up around his ears, spreads his bruised thighs and goes to town in his thrusts.

Bucky's eyes roll up as Thor speeds up. The wet slap of their skin against each other is obscenely loud in the quiet bedroom. He clenches fingers in Thor's mussed blond hair, drags their mouths together, and swallows down Thor's pained grunts. The alpha lets out a soft whine and the grip around Bucky's thighs tighten, stinging, as Thor empties long and hot inside him. He's panting open-mouthed, sweat beading over his flushed chest and eyes screwed shut. The knot feels divine when it expands inside him, plugging all the semen inside his swollen cunt.

"I'm dead. You have slayed me," Bucky announces to the God of Thunder when the alpha settles his heavy weight over him. Thor wheezes out a breathless laugh into Bucky's shoulder.

"I think I might have strained something," He admits, nosing affectionately at Bucky's jaw. They kiss again, and it's less urgent and more sweet this time. Bucky pets him, smoothing down the tuffs of sweaty blond hair and watching as they bounce back up at even odder angles. Thor smiles at his restless antics.

"Are you sated?" He inquires after a moment of peaceful silence. Bucky clenches around his steadily deflating knot. Thor hisses, hips twitching at the sensation. "I'll take that as a no."

)-(

He's woken from the short nap with fingers in his hair.

Bucky opens his eyes to the sight of Stark sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed. He leans into the touch and watches as Tony's Adam's Apple bob in his throat. It's still dark outside it seems.

"Thor?" Bucky asks with a contented sigh.

"Showering and grabbing a bite to eat," He says, voice gone rough when Bucky takes his hand and sucks the middle and ring fingers into his wet, red mouth. "Barnes, what are you—"

"It's your turn," Bucky tells him, dragging his tongue over Stark's fingertips and watching him through his lashes. He's persuasive when he wants to be, and the simmering heat is steadily rising to an urgent fire at Tony's clean scent.

"You don't know what you want," Stark tries again, all noble and good. "You're going to hate yourself when the heat ends."

"Why?"

There's that sad, faraway look again. He shakes his head, "there's too much...history between us. I don't trust myself around you."

"I trust you enough for the both of us," Bucky replies, taking those long engineer's fingers and leading them down his chest, past the motley of bruises on his hips, the fading bitemarks and spread thighs. His eyes flutter, breath hitching as Tony's hand touches his wet sex. It's still blood-hot, and dripping with Thor's spend. Stark's jaw clenches, his pupils blown wide. Bucky moans when the digits curl, pushes past the swollen folds, and into his soft insides.

"You are insatiable," Stark mutters under his breath as Bucky tightens around him and cants his hips up to take more. The brunet alpha sighs and swings a leg over him and onto the bed. He cups Bucky's flushed cheek, searching for something in his face, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Bucky whispers back.

"Ok."

Stark settles between his thighs, grimacing a little at the wet spots on the bed. "Jesus, he's been rough," He murmurs as he looks down at Bucky's flushed body. "You look like you got mauled by a grizzly."

"I don't mind," He shrugs, "It felt good in the moment."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Tony sighs, his touch painstakingly gentle when he thumbs the bruised skin over Bucky's hipbone. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow."

"You can hurt me if you want, Tony," Bucky says, stretching beneath his concerned gaze. More of Thor's come oozes out of his used hole.

"I'm afraid I'm not into that, darling." The brunet alpha does not sound amused. When Bucky looks up, the apprehensive expression is back.

"I'm sorry," He sits up and crowds into Stark's lap, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Tony sighs, meeting his eyes, "I just don't want you doing this out of some sense of obligation. You don't owe me anything."

"I'm not," He insists, grinding down on Stark's lap and making a mess of his expensive wool slacks. "I want you because you're you." Bucky kisses his jaw, "you're smart, loyal, and such a gentleman, Tony."

"That's because I jerked off twice in the bathroom before this," Stark wrinkles his nose, but his eyes are smiling and tentative, "you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"I'm starting to get a sense," Bucky breathes, eyes fluttering shut as Tony's fingers slide back into him and crook forth. He lets out a soft gasp at the shock of heat that explodes in his belly.

"You like that, baby?" He's kissing Bucky's neck, soft little playful nips that make him squirm restlessly.

"Yes, want your cock in me," Bucky whispers in his ear.

Tony clears his throat and glances down, "yeah, you're gonna have to give me a few minutes. I'm not as young anymore or a literal god from Norse mythology," He offers a crooked grin, "but...I do have about three decades of experience if that's worth anything."

As it turns out, it's worth...a lot.

Tony eats him out like a champ, and Bucky's still shaking and panting dazedly up at the ceiling when Stark lifts his head from between his thighs, his salt-and-pepper beard dripping with Bucky's slick. He unhooks his fingers from the man's brown hair with a hoarse apology. Tony wipes his red mouth on the back of his hand.

"Satisfactory?" He asks, wincing a little, "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you yank out a chunk of my hair? Is there a bald spot?"

"No," He groans out a laugh and shuts his eyes, "holy shit, I want to sit on your face every day for the rest of my life."

Tony chuckles and crawls up the bed to lay next to him. Bucky tangles their fingers together. There's still so much in Tony's eyes when he looks at Bucky, but now...he thinks he's no longer afraid to look back.

"Wanna hop on for a ride?" Stark whispers at him, smiling a little at his blush.

Bucky crawls on top of him and, yes there it is, pressed up against the seam of his ass, Stark's hard dick. He frees the alpha's erection and wriggles around a bit to line them up. Tony's not as monstrously large as Thor, but Bucky's mouth still waters at the sight of him. No wonder all the hot women of the world wants a go on this thing.

"Where to, Mr. Stark?" He grins down at the alpha and takes him all in with a smooth twist of his hips. Tony throws his head back on a sharp inhale, his hands settling over Bucky's wet thighs.

"Wherever you want, sweetheart," He smiles back.


End file.
